Rachel Black
Rachel Black is a member of the Quileute tribe, the older sister of Jacob Black, the twin sister of Rebecca Black and the first child of Sarah and Billy Black. She is also the imprintee of Paul Lahote. Biography Early life Rachel was born and raised in La Push, Washington. During childhood, she and her siblings were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella, though they never became real friends. The sudden death of her mother hit her family hard, though she and Rebecca did their best to help Jacob and Billy recover from their pain. She and Rebecca, however, had a harder time dealing, and when she received a scholarship from Washington State University in Seattle to study computer engineering, she moved away from La Push and rarely returned home to visit. Her sister married a man named Solomon Finau as soon as she was old enough and moved to Hawaii. ''Twilight'' In Twilight, at the beach, Jacob tells Bella that Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State University, while her twin Rebecca married and moved to Hawaii. Jacob did not tell Bella that his older twin sisters did not feel comfortable about living in La Push after the death of their mother, Sarah Black. ''Breaking Dawn'' After graduating early from Washington State University, Rachel moves back to La Push to live with her father and younger brother. She is unaware of the existence of shape-shifters, Billy and Jacob fully prepared to conceal the secret from her, until she meets Paul Lahote on First Beach and he imprints on her, making her eligible to know about the shape-shifters' existence. Though Paul is four years younger than her, Jacob describes their relationship as "love at first sight". Despite her discomfort in La Push, she decides to stay for a while for Paul to see how things work out - and hopefully wait till he is able to leave with her. Jacob and Billy are both frustrated by Paul's presence in their house, but are glad to have Rachel home as she and Rebecca both feel uncomfortable in La Push. Jacob suggests that she go and stay at Paul's house, but Billy refuses, as he missed her when she was away and wants his daughter to live with him for as long as possible. He does "escape" to the Clearwaters' house most days though, to avoid Paul and to keep the recently widowed Sue Clearwater company. At the beginning of the second book of Breaking Dawn, Jacob, who is already angry and irritable about Bella's prolonged absence, is annoyed at Paul for hanging around his house even when Rachel is out, but says that Rachel would "kill" him if he hurt her boyfriend. When he discovers that Paul is eating his Doritos, Jacob loses his temper and punches him in the face, breaking his nose (which heals almost instantly). Rachel obviously cares a lot for her younger brother, as she would rather continue sleeping on an air mattress than see Jacob leave. It is assumed that she cares a lot for Rebecca too, as they are twin sisters. Billy loves Rachel dearly as he accepted Paul into his house, Paul being the only reason Rachel stayed in La Push for so long. Relationships Rachel is the eldest daughter of Billy and Sarah Black, elder twin sister of Rebecca Black and older sister of Jacob Black. She is also the sister-in-law of Solomon Finau and is the cousin of Collin Littlesea. She is second cousins with Quil Ateara V and Jared Cameron. Paul Lahote is her imprinter. Jacob Black Rebecca Black Billy Black Paul Lahote .|180px]] Paul Lahote is a shape-shifter of the Uley pack. Though they are four years apart, they still become a couple. Rachel met Paul for the first time after his transformation when she returned home to visit her family after graduating from Washington State University. While walking down the beach, they encountered each other and Paul immediately imprinted on her. This relationship provides her the right to know about the tribe's secrets and magic; and so, she agrees to stay in La Push to see how things will work out with Paul. Since she is uncomfortable with staying in La Push, she is hoping that Paul will one day be able to leave with her when he learns to control his anger good enough to quit the pack. Because of this, Paul is currently learning to control his temper for her sake. Film portrayal ]] Rachel Black is portrayed by actress Tanaya Beatty in Breaking Dawn - Part 1. Appearances *''Twilight'' (mentioned) *''New Moon'' (mentioned) *''Breaking Dawn'' (mentioned) **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' Category:Mentioned characters Category:Quileute Category:Siblings Category:Imprinters/Imprintees